


Just call me Uncle!

by pylador19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Keith is awkward with children, Lance is a goddam expert, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: For some reason or another, Lance thought it would be a good idea to sign himself and Keith up for babysitting duties.Or, the Keith and Lance Nursery/Babysitting AU that nobody asked for!





	Just call me Uncle!

**Author's Note:**

> So like, a couple of days ago I found some clips of Steven Yeun on a South Korean show called 'The Return of Superman' and for those who don't know, it's fathers looking after their children for 48 hours without their wives. The episode he was in was so freaking cute and as a result, this was created. 
> 
> Also the species of the planet they visited I got from a name generator on the internet because I SUCK at making these kinds of things up so I really do apologise if the name and their description sucks, I really do.

With every planet that was freed from the Galra Empire came new allies in the fight against their common enemy. As such, it was important for Princess Allura and the Paladins to make an appearance and work to get their new friends on the side of the resistance, stressing the importance on having them fight alongside Voltron to help free galaxies from the Galra Empire.

The habitants of Vuksae were very peaceful and polite. They were tall in height, but skinny in size. Their blue colour reminded the Paladins of the Na’vi from Avatar. Some could even fly, and once or twice Shiro had caught the others gawking at those who flew above them, cheering and waving at the heroes who had freed them.

Upon meeting the leader of the planet, a meeting was immediately set into place to discuss their role in the resistance movement. Shiro and Coran took their places next to Allura as the three main representatives and negotiators, Pidge dragged Hunk away with her to look at the different technology that the species had to offer, and Keith and Lance were left with the most important job of them all as Coran had put it.

“We’re babysitting?”

Keith looks on in horror whilst Lance lets a few Vuksae children poke at his armour, even letting one of them hang from his arm. “Not so much babysitting” he counters, “Coran told me that the people who run this nursery are some of the key council members of the planet, or have an important job or whatever, so I signed us both up to look after the kids until they got back.”

That was still technically babysitting Keith thought to himself, jumping out the way as two children ran past screaming and laughing. “Why would you do this to me?” he asks, his reaction to the children a completely different picture to how Lance was acting around them.

“Because I knew just how much you would have hated this!” Lance admits, laughing evilly at the expression on Keith’s face before he goes back to playing with some of the children.

This terrible situation could have been a whole lot worse Keith tells himself. At least none of these kids could fly like the adults, otherwise Keith was sure Lance would have sent him up picking kids off from the ceiling. That’s when Keith feels a tugging on his leg, and when he looks down, sees one of the kids trying to climb up him like the other kids were climbing up Lance. Unlike Lance however, Keith began to panic. What if the child fell off and got hurt? And then he got the blame for it when it technically wasn’t even his fault?

Not wanting to find out, Keith gently lifts the kid off him and places them on the floor, only to have them look up at him with wide eyes before they burst into tears.

“What did you do?” Lance asks, immediately running over and scooping the kid up in his arms

“I didn’t do anything!” Keith exclaims, “I just didn’t want them climbing all over me so I put them down!”

“Oh sure” Lance says with a roll of his eyes, shushing the kid and gently patting them on the back. “What’s the matter?” he asks in a slightly higher pitched voice, “Was Mr. Mullet here mean to you and made you cry? Yeah? Ignore him, he’s silly, let’s go and do some drawing with the other kids.”

Grumbling to himself, Keith is sent looking for some paper and some crayons. After several minutes, he finds what he thinks is a stack of paper and some crayons, spreading them out on different parts of the floor. When Lance asks if he’s going to join in, Keith crosses his arms and shakes his head.

“And anyway, how are you such an expert on looking after kids?”

“Keith, when I say I come from a big family, I _mean_ it! Nieces and nephews included. If I wasn’t out with friends, I’d be at home looking after them. No matter the species, I like to think of myself as a self-proclaimed babysitting expert!”

Rolling his eyes, Keith leaves lance to draw with the children whilst he snoops around the nursery some more. Despite looking completely different to nursery’s back on Earth, there were some similar features that Keith could point out. Most notably a wall display which had portraits of the children and the staff on it. Though he can’t understand the language, he’s pretty sure that under each portrait is the child’s name and age. His attention is pulled away from the display when he hears a little ‘oof’ sound and looks over to see a little toddler fall on their butt, trying unsuccessfully to get back up.

Hesitantly, Keith walks over and helps them to get back up, moving away from the toddler before they grasp his thumbs for support. Keith freezes in fear as the toddler looks up at him and begins to laugh, putting one foot in front of the other, and slowly Keith walked behind them as they held his thumbs for support.

“Hey, you’re not so bad, are you?” he asks, gently smiling and gently letting himself out of the toddlers grasp as they fall to the floor again and crawl over the other kids.

“His name is Kyp” says a little girl, holding out a piece of paper for Keith to take before she ran back to her seat. On the paper was a drawing of the red lion, and in front was a drawing of Keith. The girl had slightly over exaggerated the length of his hair, but regardless it’s enough to put a massive grin onto Keith’s face.

 

 

A little while later and Kyp is sat across from Keith, babbling excitedly as a glowing orb ball is rolled towards him and he chucks it back. Two girls are braiding Keith’s hair, complimenting him on how soft it felt when they touched it.

“You know they’re only saying that to make you feel better about your mullet, right?” Lance teases, as Keith’s head whips over to him and he’s met with a playful glare in return.

“Hey! I’ll have you know my hair is _amazing!_ ”

He turns back just in time to see Kyp run to him with open arms before falling over, looking back at Keith with a smile on his face.

“Were you about to hug me?” Keith asks excitedly, “Was Kyp about to hug me?”

Kyp continues to laugh as Keith opens his arms wide. With some encouragement, Kyp rushes forward again and collapses into Keith’s arms as the latter engulfs him in a hug, laughing alongside the toddler. Meanwhile, Lance watches the two of them fondly, marvelling at how far Keith had come in the short amount of time they had been there. With the type of person Keith was, that was a lot.

 

 

Putting the kids down for a nap was easier said than done. Some of the kids didn’t even need naps, so there was the task of separating them from the other kids. Then there was actually getting the kids to go to sleep and after catching the few who tried to run away, and both having to read many fairy tales to get them to settle, the kids were finally napping.

Lance was over playing the kids who didn’t need to nap, and Keith left him by himself. He was close to falling asleep himself. If these kids were as hyper at home as they were here, he wasn’t sure how they coped every day like this!

The sound of nearby rustling makes him open his eyes. Across the room, one of the other toddlers had woken up, sleepily looking around. Keith wasn’t sure why, but they then paused and scrunched up their face before quietly beginning to cry. Shocked, he turned to call for Lance, but he was too distracted with the other kids, and as the crying got louder Keith had no choice but to go over and pick the toddler up himself.

Thinking back to what Lance had done with other crying children earlier, Keith starts by gently shushing them, patting them on the back. “No, no. Please stop crying. Go back to sleep!”

Then he remembers how Lance would gently rock the child to get them to stop, so Keith begins his own awkward little bob. It’s not perfect, and the toddler’s crying doesn’t stop, but it does quieten down. “Come on kid, I’m nowhere near as good at this as Lance is. Work with me here!” he begs, and it seems to work, as the toddler slowly stops crying. Keith’s afraid to put them back down in case he wakes them, so he leaves the toddler to sleep in his arms. The sight is endearing and Lance has to stop himself from squealing like some teenage girl.

“Dude, when we get back to Earth, I’m so taking you to visit my family. My nieces and nephews are gonna love you!” he says, patting down the toddler’s hair where it stuck up. To them it looked completely natural and nothing out of the ordinary, but to anybody else the scene looked too homely and if Pidge was there, there was a certainty she would have gagged at the scene and told them to get a room.

“Thanks, but I’m barely getting through this with alien kids. I want to spare your family any accidents” Keith replies

“Ah, come on! Spend half an hour with my mum and you’ll be a baby expert in no time! Besides, you’re nowhere near as bad as my brother. His son hadn’t even been alive for a day and he almost dropped him. At least you’re actually holding onto the kids”

Keith laughs and is about to decline Lance’s offer before there’s a knock at the door and Hunk slowly enters, a bowl in his hand full of food.

“I know this looks disgusting, but you guys have _got_ to try this food!” he says, shoving the bowl into Lance’s hands, “It’s the closest thing to Earth food that I’ve tasted in ages! Also, when you’re free, Pidge’s stolen a load of Vuksae technology she wants you guys to look at. I’ve never seen her so excited before!”

At the mention of her name, Pidge comes rushing into the room. She has one large contraption strapped to her back, and is holding another two in her arms.

“I did not steal these, the Vuksae scientists gave them to me!” she clarifies “And they’re so good! So much better than the stuff back home and in the castle! So, the device on my back, it’ll help speed up the healing pod times by an hour… an hour! And this here” she pauses, shifting her left arm forward, “Is there own take on a telescope. Except that it magnifies much stronger than any telescope at home. When I tried it earlier I could almost see Jupiter, which means that if we wormhole to a galaxy near enough we could use this to see home… we can see home through this thing!”

At the end of her explanation she squeals loudly and ends up dropping one of the contraptions on the floor. The impact jolts the toddler in Keith’s arms from his sleep, and once again they begin to cry. That’s not the least of their worries however, as other kids who had previously been sleeping start to wake up and some also begin crying themselves. In a panic, Lance rushes over to try and calm the children down whilst Keith tries to get the toddler in his arms to stop and go back to sleep.

What do Hunk and Pidge do? Like any good friend, Hunk helps Pidge pick the contraption up from the floor and they high tale it out of the room to leave their friends to it. Oh they were both definitely dead when Keith got a hold of them later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If given the chance, Keith would totally adopt Kyp 
> 
> Some thoughts running through my head as I wrote this (in no particular order): 
> 
> \- Just call me Uncle or Just call me Daddy? Which one makes me less uncomfortable when I say it out loud?
> 
> \- Why hasn't Pidge gotten herself a new type of robot pet like she did Rover yet? I miss robot pets who help the Paladin's out when they're in danger! 
> 
> \- Imagine how awesome the Paladins would be with children though?? Hunk would always cook for them and try out new recipes with them, and Lance would just be en expert instantly?? Like, season 4, gimme! 
> 
> \- Though I likened the Vuksae to the Na'vi, have I unintentionally made the Vuksae the Na'vi with the only difference being that they can fly? Is this technically copyright infringement? Am I about to go to jail?


End file.
